The present invention relates to a laminated composite electronic device including a coil and a capacitor, and more particularly, to a composite electronic device which comprises a circuit including a coil and a capacitor within a laminate.
To respond to a demand for high-density mounting, composite electronic devices are nowadays provided by containing a plurality of passive elements within a single laminate chip to implement a variety of functions.
For example, a laminated filter comprises a filter circuit composed of a coil and a capacitor within a laminate having a plurality of conductor layers laminated with an insulating layer interposed between the respective conductor layers, thereby allowing for accomplishing such functions as signal processing, EMC countermeasures, and the like. The laminated filter is widely employed in a variety of electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone, a smart phone, a personal computer, and the like.
The following patent documents disclose such laminated composite electronic devices:
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2012-29015;
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2012-29016;
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2012-60440; and
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2013-219469.